non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (Super Mario Bros., 1993)
Princess Daisy is the daughter of the old King who ruled over the "dinosaur realm" before President Koopa took over. She was raised in the human world and believed herself to be human until she was kidnapped and brought to her native world by Spike and Iggy under the orders of Koopa. She later helped to defeat him with the help of the Mario brothers. Background 65 million years ago, the Earth was hit by a large meteorite, leading to the extinction of all reptilian dinosaurs. However the meteorite impact also created a pocket dimension in which some dinosaurs survived and continued to evolve, eventually giving rise to a species externally indistinguishable from humans - the main difference being that they are oviparous. By the 20th century, the dinosaur realm had become a kingdom, ruled by a benevolent King. However, since most of this dimension consisted of a desert wasteland, poor with resources, the ambitious General Koopa planned to merge it back with the human world, and conquer it in the process. Koopa managed to usurp the kingdom and turned it into a tyrannical dictatorship disguised as democracy, calling himself President Koopa. The old King was sentenced to the Devo Chamber and devolved to a primordial state, becoming nothing but a massive fungal growth. Meanwhile, the King's wife escaped through a portal to the human world with her egg, which she left at the door of a Brooklyn cathedral during a rainy night. Along with the egg she left a necklace containing a piece of the meteorite, without which Koopa would be unable to merge the dimensions and conclude his scheme. The egg was soon found by nuns and hatched, revealing a baby girl - Daisy. Her mother tried to return to the dinosaur world, but was killed in a cave-in soon afterwards, which also caused the portal to be closed for the next 20 years, until being accidentally uncovered by Scapelli's building operations. Biography At 20 years of age, Daisy was a paleontology student working at an excavation site which had been recently discovered next to the East River, underneath Brooklyn. Having been raised in an orphanage, she was completely unaware of her origins, but still carried with her the necklace with the meteorite piece. At the time, the Brooklyn citizens were puzzled by a series of disappearances of young women in that area - which, unknown to them, was caused by Koopa's incompetent henchmen, Iggy and Spike, who had been sent to capture the Princess numerous times and retrieve the meteorite piece, but always failed and kidnapped the wrong target instead. One day Daisy was threatened by businessman Mr. Scapelli, who wanted to end the excavations and even tried to sabotage the fossils. Noticing that Iggy and Spike had been following her, Daisy was alerted and tried to ask for university money to increase security at the fossil site, but to no avail. At that time, she ran into two plumbers, the Mario brothers (Mario Mario and Luigi Mario). Luigi was instantly attracted to her and offered her a ride in their van, which she accepted, trying to evade her pursuers. They later had dinner together, and Luigi expressed interest in her work, so she agreed to show him the excavation site. It turns out they had found fossils of highly evolved dinosaurs - almost humanoid in skeletal form -, which fascinates Daisy. Unfortunately, they also find that Scapelli had sabotaged the excavation by damaging the nearby plumbing system and the whole cavern started to flood, threatening to damage the specimens. Fortunately, Daisy and Luigi rushed to find Mario, and the brothers' plumbing expertise allowed them to fix the problem. At that point, however, Iggy and Spike finale managed to seize Daisy and bring her to the dinosaur world through the underground portal. Mario and Luigi soon followed them, with Luigi in possession of Daisy's necklace, which he had grabbed while trying to reach for her through the portal. Arriving in the decadent city of Dinohattan, they soon got arrested by Koopa's police force while trying to defend a man who was being forcefully arrested for singing an anti-Koopa song. As Daisy is held captive by Koopa, she finds out about her real parents, and is shocked by her father's current state, as he is reduced to a fungus. After the Mario brothers escape, they help to rescue her and defeat Koopa, much to the applause of the citizens, who are happy to be freed from his dictatorial estate. This also causes the King to revert back to normal. Despite Luigi's pleas, Daisy chooses to stay behind with her father and help rebuild the kingdom, rather than return to Brooklyn. However, she later visits the Marios again to ask for help with another situation (the nature of which is not revealed). Appearances *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) Notes *She only vaguely resembles her counterpart in the game series, as the original Daisy is human, isn't a paleontologist, and shares none of the film character's backstory or traits. The only things they have in common is name, princess status, and being a love interest for Luigi. The film's Daisy also shows similarities to the games' character of Princess Peach, particularly in being the daughter of a "mushroom king" and having been kidnapped by Koopa / Bowser. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Characters Portrayed by Samantha Mathis Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Scientists Category:Mario Universe